1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball equipments and more particularly pertains to an flexible section baseball bat for impacting a baseball to accelerate the ball away from a batter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball equipments is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball equipments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baseball equipments include U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,035; U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,046; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,610; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,428; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,121; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a flexible section baseball bat for impacting a baseball to accelerate the ball away from a batter which includes a baseball bat having an enlarged head portion for impacting a ball and a handle portion for manual grasping of the bat, with a resilient coupling assembly interposed between the head portion and the handle portion to permit resilient articulation of the head portion relative to the handle portion during swinging of the bat.
In these respects, the flexible section baseball bat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of impacting a baseball to accelerate the ball away from a batter.